


Ikumkani Wam

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M’Baku x Wakandan!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Can u do a m’baku smut about anything just really dirty thank you
Relationships: M’Baku x Wakandan!Reader
Kudos: 23





	Ikumkani Wam

It had been a week or two since you’d last seen your husband. He’d gone off somewhere important leaving you to take care of the Jabari Tribe and tending to all their needs. You were scared the first few days, but after a while, it wasn’t half bad. You made a few important decisions, but the rest of it was training with your tribe and being there for your people.

You were laying in the hot springs, a book in your hands and Wakanda’s finest wine in a glass next to you. A guard was nearby, but far enough to give you space. This is one of the many times you were able to relax while your husband was gone. Of course, you were alert if you needed to be, a spear perched right next to the hot spring.

The cold air whipped against the exposed skin on your neck and shoulders. You never wore clothes in the hot springs, especially if your husband was in there with you. You just saw no need for it. He was going to take them off anyway.

“I knew I’d catch you here, Umfazi wam.” Your head whipped around and gasped.

“M’Baku!” You made to get out of the hot spring, but he touched your shoulder to calm you down.

“Don’t trouble yourself, my love. I’ll come in.” It was a struggle to avert your eyes from his body as he stripped. You would look down at your fingertips for a second then look right back up at his amazing body. “Can’t keep your eyes to yourself, can you?”

“Um, I don’t know what you’re talking about..” You put the book down and swim over to him. “I missed you, my love.”

He pulled you closer by the waist and pressed his lips to your cheeks repeatedly. “I’ve missed you, too. These weeks were incredibly lonely.”

“You’re here now.” You move to wrap your legs around his waist. “That’s all the matters now.” His lips found yours and he kissed you feverishly. His hands hoisted your thighs up higher as he kissed you. You moaned as his tongue passed through your lips and explored your mouth. He turned you over, so your back was against the wall to the hot spring and his back was shielding you from the cold.

“It’s been too long, Ikumkani wam.” You just hummed in response as he removed himself from your lips and moved to your neck. You leaned your head back and sighed. He was right, it had been too long.

His hands were now cupping your breasts and his kisses got a lot more passionate. “Baby, please.”

“Alright, my love, alright.” He removed his body from you, causing you to whimper. He climbs out of the hot spring, ties a blanket around his waist, before scooping you up and wrapping you in one. He carries you throughout the whole castle, past the throne room, dining hall, kitchen, and the thousand of rooms before finally reaching yours.

He turns to the guards outside his chambers. “Don’t bother us for the rest of the night.” The guard nods and salutes before walking off. You giggle as M’Baku kicks open your door and kicks it closed. He tosses you lightly on the bed, the blanket opening and exposing your naked, wet body. He licks his lips as his eyes wander over every freckle, every stretch mark, every curve.

It’s been so long since he’d seen your body. He was forced to use pictures and memory to please himself. He missed the smooth feeling of your dark legs and the ripple of stretch marks over your stomach, ass, and legs. He missed the smell of your hair, and his favorite body wash he loved to scrub on your body when you would bathe together.

“M’Baku? You okay, hon?” You sit up on your elbows when you realize he was just sitting there staring at your body and not moving.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He rips off your blanket and you squeal as he stares hungrily at your body as he crawls up towards you. He kisses your face first, taking time with your lips, before moving all the way down and stopping completely at your belly button. You open your legs wider for him, knowing exactly what he was about to do. “Are you ready for me, Umfazi wam?” You nod and he nips your thighs. You jump back and look at him. “Use your words, Y/N.”

“Yes! M’Baku, yes, I’m ready!” And with that, his lips are on your dripping pussy. You moan loudly and bring your hands to his head. His tongue is performing little kitten licks on your clit before putting everything in his mouth. He’s nipping and biting and sucking, and it’s beginning to be too much. “Oh my love, please!’ You squirm under him as he continues to lick your clit.

“You like that, my love?” He moans on your clit causing you to scream out. Your pulling at his hair as he starts to audibly slurp up your wetness.

“Baby, please! Make me come!” He slowly inserts a finger, and that’s all you need before you come undone, the evidence of your orgasm staining the blankets.

“Are you alright, Umfazi wam” You nod as he kisses your head. You hold him to your chest as you catch your breath. You almost don’t notice him reach over to grab protection from the bedside table next to you. “Ready for one more round?”

Although you were super sensitive as of right now, you just couldn’t get enough of him. “Fuck me, M’Baku.” He pumps his cock a few times before fully sheathing himself inside of you. Your walls clench around him. “Oh fuck!”

His thrusts are slow. He’s grunting and whimpering above you. He’s keeping eye contact with you, making you even more turned on and closer and closer to your orgasm.

“I almost forgot how tight you were, my love!’ He grunts along with his slow thrusts and it’s torture.

“M’Baku, stop fucking playing around and go faster!” He kisses your cheek before nuzzling his face into your neck. His pace quickens, the sound of skin slapping and your moans fill the air. “Fuck, I’m gonna come! I-” His thumb reaches down and he rubs your clit. Your nails scratch down his back and he moans at the stinging sensation.

Your walls flutter around his cock one last time before you come once again. “Baby, oh my god, M’Baku.” He’s still thrusting, desperately trying to get his release. “Come on baby, come for me~” You moan louder at the sensitivity and come for a third time, followed by his orgasm. His fists the sheets and moans loudly in your ear. “I got you, baby, I’m right here.”

“You can’t leave me for that long again.” You say softly as he’s rubbing lotion on your body.

“Of course, Ikumkani wam. I will never leave you for long again.”


End file.
